creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kingskilla
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the I am a king page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:31, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 20:36, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Please read over our Quality Standards. Your story was nowhere near meeting those standards. Also, please read over our How to Write Creepypasta page, writing advice pages, style guide, and consider using our writer's workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 21:56, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :We have the writer's workshop just for that. If you post your story there you can get feedback from other users. I will be honest with you - you have a long way to go before you'll be able to get your work on this site. If you look over some of the recent stories that have been accepted (New Pages), you should be able to tell the dramatic difference in those works and what you posted earlier. This isn't meant to discourage you, but simply to let you know what you're up against. Use the workshop and listen to the feedback, and you'll slowly begin to improve. Just don't expect it to happen over night. Read over the links I left in the above comment as well. Good luck. :Jay Ten (talk) 22:23, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Notice Your latest story has been deleted as well. If you continue to upload stories that are far below the quality standards, you will be blocked. Please take my above advice if you wish to improve. Jay Ten (talk) 22:45, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :Here is a copy of your story - http://pastebin.com/dCzVwC4p :Please take my advice and use the writer's workshop if you want to improve. Your story needs much more than a few simple fixes, so please don't upload it again any time soon. You will need a lot of practice before you can get a story on here, so I really think the workshop is where you should be for a while. Good luck. :Jay Ten (talk) 16:18, August 12, 2016 (UTC)